Cake
by MaelstromUchiha
Summary: Mikoto and Misaki meet up in a cake shop after school and they begin talking with each other.


Their meetings began in a small cake shop, just a few roads away from School. They both were there, at the same time wanting to order a cake. There was only a small acknowledgment of each other at the time, neither really that interested in the other.

Though that meeting was just the beginning, as they would usually run into each other in that cake shop every few days, even though still they just greeted each other and didn't make small talk. That was mostly due to Misaki having her faction with her.

Then came the day Misaki didn't have her faction with her and Mikoto asked where they were and Misaki answered that small question and asked about the stalker girl Mikoto had with her most of the time, which always made a fuss when she was with the Railgun.

So they descended into small talk, before they parted ways outside of the cake shop, both pleasingly surprised about the other. Misaki hadn't realized before that, how pleasant it was to talk with someone that wasn't programmed to please her in some way or another. Mikoto hadn't thought that the other level 5 could be this civil with her and straightforward, especially since she loved to talk in riddles with her.

The next week they both were there after school again, though Misaki had her faction with her and Mikoto had Kuroko by her side, talking about what happened at school. They greeted each other, as per usual and didn't begin small talk, as it was normal.

That continued for weeks like this, until it happened again. Both didn't have their companions with them and they fell again in small talk. Misaki being rather straightforward again and Mikoto being quiet polite around her. As they both ate a slice of a cake at the shop, they sat together discussing school and things that happened in their lives.

As it came to an end, an hour later, both were outside and Mikoto surprised both of them, just before they turned to walk their on ways. "It was pretty fun chatting with you, Shokuhou-san. I would like to do it again, when we have our privacy" she said and had a pink dusting on her cheeks, feeling a little embarrassed to have blurted it out like that. She turned quickly and walked away, before the just as much surprised Shokuhou could answer her.

After that Mikoto was a little to embarrassed to go there again for a week, thus making Kuroko a little suspicious, that something was wrong. After all they ventured every second school day towards the cake shop and suddenly stopping doing that, made her suspect that something had happened, but what, she didn't know.

Still a week later they still returned and like so often Misaki was there, chatting with her faction and eating a slice of cake. As they walked in Mikoto greeted Misaki like everything was normal and she too was greeted back by the level 5. Though said level 5 got back to her talk just as fast as she had greeted Mikoto and Mikoto ordered a few slices of cake to take out with her.

Everything continued like normally, which relieved the electromaster. She had really thought with her actions she had made things awkward between them. Still a chance to talk with each other alone didn't arrive until a month and a half later, as both met again in the cake shop. Neither had company that day and they fell into small talk again, with the things they usually discussed.

It wasn't much, but it brought a smile to the electromasters face, talking with the other level 5. They parted ways outside, two hours after they had met up in the shop, both feeling quiet happy. After that it continued almost like before, but now with them exchanging pleasantries each time they met at the shop and not just greetings.

So when Mikoto ran into Shokuhou in the park, outside of the garden, she was a little bit surprised to see the other girl, but made to greet her. They talked there for a few minutes, after exchanging pleasantries and then walked to a bench to sit down. Mikoto told her about the boy she had met, Touma Kamijou and how his right hand could negate her ability.

Misaki wasn't as surprised as she had suspected, but when asked the other girl said that the abilities were quiet diverse and there really could be an ability that negates all other. Mikoto believed her and they continued on with their talk. "I am really thirsty, do you want something to drink too?" she had asked the other girl with a smile as she stood up and stretched her arms.

She hadn't realized how long they were sitting there, chatting with each other. "I would like a green tea, please" requested the other level five as she too, stretched a bit, pronouncing her breast a little, which the other noticed and avoided her eyes, feeling a little embarrassed to stare at another girls chest.

"Hmm, green tea is quiet rare" she said aloud and walked toward the vending machine, while Shokuhou just raised an eye brow at the word choice and shrugged, before getting out her smartphone to check if she had messages. She looked up as she heard a crash and caught a glimpse of the other girls skirt flying in the wind, before she lowered her leg from kicking the vending machine.

She took out the two cans that were dropped and walked back to the bench, were Shokuhou was again reading at her phone. "here, I guess. Today was lucky and I got green tea" she handed the other girl the can of tea and plopped in the seat besides her. "Why did you kick the vending machine? Don't you hate it if people abuse their power?"

"Well yeah, but the machine swallowed my ten thousand yen bill and I just get back what is rightfully mine" said the other girl with a smirk and a light clasp again the others shoulder. "So how much got you back?" was the others question at the answer and Mikoto thought about it for a moment. "Well, I am not counting" she admitted with a sheepish grin, though Shokuhou felt that she too didn't care.


End file.
